zmatcraftfandomcom-20200214-history
NickCraft
~NickCraft originally started as a joke after ZmatCraft 2 ended. It later became a real thing~ nickname 2019 NickCraft (also known as LagCraft due to the lag) was a vanilla 1.14.4 server made after the events of ZmatCraft 2. Server was mostly played on by snake2vr, bartekrabit, nickname and kip but DRWaL also tried to join and failed while inventing the term DRWaLLING. The Beggining Nickname was the first to settle and he made a cave house. snake2vr made an ugly small starter house with the entrance to the mine taking 40% of the actual house. Bartekrabit went to a near savanna and started building a castle there. Kip moved far from the spawn and made a house with his "villager family" there as well as a zombie farm underground. snake2vr very shortly moved from his house, riding a horse and making tents on his way just like he did on his adventure. On his way there snake2vr died and this made him quit zmatcraft setting the record on the fastest ragequit on ZmatCraft that was beat by zmateusz's ragequit in ZmatCraft 4. Gearing up snake2vr rejoined NickCraft the next day and settled very far away near a pond he nicknamed the sugarcane pond. Bartekrabit finished his castle and started working on his villagers getting very lucky with a villager that sold mending and fortune III at the same time. He also made a spider farm which he often said how he hated. Everyone started getting god armor even snake2vr who at first declared that he will not waste his diamonds on armor. The Ender Dragon As of the time of writing this, NickCraft is the only server where the ender dragon was killed in a raid that involved all of the server members. snake2vr decided to record the instance and it's still on his old laptop. They all met up at snake2vr's base and shared loot. They headed towards the stronghold dicking around on the way there. When they got there it took them a long time to find the portal room but snake2vr got the idea of using the eye of ender inside of the stronghold. When they got there bartekrabit placed beds everywhere so if they die they can retrieve their items. Kip died when he didn't want to use the levitation potion when he were flung because he were scared of the lag making them drink the potion for too long and decided to go for the water bucket instead. simply ran out Kip dealt the final blow to the dragon with his bow. When the dragon was killed bartekrabit was the only one with blocks and he was tasked with making a staircase to the portal but bartekrabit made a pillar. snake2vr out of anger at bartekrabit's selfishness started shooting at him with a bow and killed him making him salty due to him losing the ender dragon XP. snake2vr upon getting there wanted to show off so he instantly jumped off the island and ate a chorus fruit expecting it to teleport him back onto the island. As he was falling down slowly due to his slow falling potion he ran towards the island but missed it by a tiny bit. He threw an enderpearl of hope but it missed and he died losing all of his stuff. Kip brought rockets with him and when he found the elytra he flew back with them. Death of NickCraft NickCraft stopped being as active due everyone else getting bored due to no real goal after beating the ender dragon and people wanting to make gigantic farms that were way too hard to make.